


Red on Fawnlock

by duod



Series: Fawn!Hamish series [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Fanart, Fawnlock, Gen, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duod/pseuds/duod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mpreg fanart. I think this one if my favourite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red on Fawnlock

**Author's Note:**

> Here, as you can see, Fawnlock is still waiting, with his belly finally bigger. Also, his breasts are visibly enlarged, suppose the baby will arrive soon.

 

[tumblr post](http://duod.tumblr.com/post/76891498665)

**Author's Note:**

> As for the thing he's holding: no, it is not a red string of fate. He found it in the forest, probably someone lost it and he tries to make it into some sort of a good luck token, he probably makes more of them and leaves them in various places in the house. John is very worried but says nothing, because it makes Sherlock less nervous.


End file.
